1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watch winder, and more particularly to a watch winder which can reduce the manufacturing cost and satisfy the environmental protection requirements through reduction of the number of power supplies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Watch is not only one of the important inventions in the history of human but one of the indispensable tools in the modern daily life. The existing watches include two types: the modern common quartz watches and the early mechanical watches. Due to the advantages such as high accuracy and low price, the quartz watches have become more common today. In addition, some mechanical watches in which the interior mechanical components can produce power are also cherished by many people. Such mechanical watches must be manually wound by rotation of a stem or can be automatically wound up through the motion of the user's arm, in order to keep mechanical watches running, so that if the mechanical watches are determined to be out of use for a long time, they must be stored in an automatic watch winder, which is provided for holding the mechanical watches and winding the mechanical watches automatically to make the mechanical watches keep running. As for watch collectors who own lots of watches or watch venders, they need purchasing lots of watch winders. Nevertheless, the conventional watch winders are all independent, or each provided with two assembling portions, so that the watch winders can be assembled together, but the power supplies on the watch winders are also independent, namely each watch winder has one power supply. Therefore, from the manufacturer angle, the manufacturing cost is relatively high, and from environmental angle, the conventional watch winders are not environmental-friendly, further from the consumer angle, the number of power supplies is large, thus not only increasing the purchase cost but possibly causing danger.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.